1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart of the type used in supermarkets. It more specifically relates to a cart having a detachable basket which can be loaded full and effortlessly into a car trunk, then unloaded and rolled to the user's home.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, to shop in a supermarket, one has to find a cart, release it with a coin and take it into the store. The user must then put the purchases in bags upon passing at the pay-desk, then unload the bags one by one into his car trunk. The cart remaining on the purchase area, it has to be brought back to recover the coin. Once at home, the user unloads the bags from his car one by one and must take them home for storage. He must put them down to open doors, make several travels, etc. This operation which is often long and arduous is a really tedious task.
Carts likely to be loaded and unloaded full in a car trunk are known in the art. French patent application 2708898 describes a cart provided with a lever system enabling to lift the basket and deposit it in the trunk. The disadvantage of such a type of cart is the important effort required and the impossibility of passing high thresholds while allowing the basket to be deposited on the trunk floor. Further, the maximum width of the basket is 60 cm (pay-desk passage width), which considerably reduces the basket capacity with respect to what an average trunk, generally wider than 60 cm, can contain.